


Pawn Sacrifice

by Angara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of trust, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Loki is 17 in this, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not quite that but it's basically what Odin does in this one, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angara/pseuds/Angara
Summary: “The cute raven-haired twink is your son?” En Dwi looked back at Odin with a lifted brow.“Adopted,” Odin answered curtly.“Oh, adopted, that would make a lot of sense,” En Dwi nodded and took a sip from his brightly coloured drink, his hungry eyes fixed on the dark-haired young man. “What’s his name?“~To secure an important business deal, with En Dwi Gast, Odin decides to take advantage of the charm his son has on the man.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Comments: 41
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please as always proceed with caution and mind the tags as well as the warnings!

The hotel lobby was full of people, men and women in expensive clothing were standing together in small groups, indulging in meaningless small talk as quiet waiters floated through the hall, offering them glasses of cool champagne and taking the guest’s emptied glasses with them along their way, leaving them with an illusion of an endless supply of prickling champagne, without ever having to worry where the drinks were coming from or what happened to the glasses, once they were empty, stained with lipstick and traces of saliva.

It was the illusion of abundance and effortlessness that counted, Odin knew.

Appearances could never be overrated, that was a lesson he had learned from his father and he had been taught by his father before. He was not going to disregard it.

Odin’s watchful eye flickered restlessly through the room, the champagne in the glass he held had warmed up to room temperature and had long lost its fizz but he had never even taken a sip, just like the music of the classical quartet that was playing in the corner of the hall never seemed to reach his ears.

He never enjoyed himself at his own parties. Especially not with the precarious position Asgardia was in at the moment. 

On the surface the company looked powerful and reliable, as it was supposed to, the share values were rising steadily, as they had been for years but within the glass walls of his office, looking above Stockholm, anxiety had crept in months ago and wouldn’t leave.

They were losing ground in the technology race, other companies were starting to catch up with the advantage Asgardia had always taken for granted and the current projects, albeit promising, kept demanding more and more financial resources, which were starting to become scarce.

And scarcity was a thing Odin has never had to deal with in his lifetime and he didn’t intend on changing that.

He put his untouched glass down on the tray of a waiter walking by, before he started to make his way over to the bar, to the person, he had been avoiding not just tonight, but for the past years. Decades even, if he was honest. 

En Dwi was hard to miss, amidst the women in cocktail dresses and men in smokings, he stood out like a sore thumb, with the tacky golden fabric of his suit, the flashes of turquoise around his eyes and on his nails- finger and toenails. 

Odin cringed seeing that the man had arrived here in sandals. 

“Odin?! Oh my, I can’t believe it!” The man called out greeting Odin with a grin, stretching out his arms to offer a hug, which Odin pointedly ignored. “It’s been so long. We probably haven’t seen one another since we graduated!”

“En Dwi,” Odin said, aiming for a surprised tone, instead of the irritated one that naturally coloured his voice whenever he talked to the man. “You’re right. Time just flies…” 

“How are you doing? I hear you actually married that Frigga girl that was totally out of your league? Crazy bastard!” En Dwi laughed, easily pretending that they were friends in college, which Odin very vividly remembered, was never the case. He had hated the man just as much as he did now. Luckily though the man went on talking in his irritating effervescent way, without noticing Odin's true feelings towards him.

“You’ve got to explain to me, how come you never invite me to your parties? It’s kinda…I know I’m sounding ridiculous here, but it kinda seems like you don’t want me around.”

“En Dwi,” Odin said, trying and failing to not make it sound like a sigh. “You’re right. It’s ridiculous. It’s just that I thought that I was doing you a favour by not inviting you. Doesn’t seem like your kind of party.”

“Huh. That’s so considerate of you. It- it really warms my heart," En Dwi actually lied a long-fingered hand above his chest. "How could I even think something so terrible of you? We’re friends after all, aren’t we? But you’re right of course…if this was my kind of party, those classical music people could pack their stuff and go, because I’d be the DJ and over there, there would be some strippers over there and everyone would have to dance or they’d be kicked out-“

Odin held back an annoyed groan, fighting the physical urge to turn around and get as far away from this obnoxious man as possible. But En Dwi just happened to have a net worth higher than everyone in this room combined- and that included Odin himself. Compared to him, everyone else was just small fishes swimming around.

And much to Odin’s dismay that made En Dwi the only person capable of offering the kind of financial support that could keep Asgardia on track. 

“You have very specific ideas about parties,” Odin pointed out, hoping that his dislike for the man didn’t taint his words too much.

“You mean the _right_ ideas,” En Dwi’s grin impossibly widened. “Which just…it just leaves me to wonder why you invited me now when before you’ve always been so considerate of my preferences.”

Odin clenched his jaw.

He hated that he had to partake in the weird little verbal games En Dwi insisted on playing. Usually, he never had to put up with silly games to get what he wanted, he was used to be powerful enough to afford to get straight to the point, certain that he would get whatever it was he was asking for.

But to En Dwi, the world was one big joke, and a person that didn’t humour him didn’t stand a chance. There was no choice but to let him decide the pace of the conversation and to passively go along with it.

“I’ve just been meaning to talk to you. It’s been too long since we-“

“Bla bla bla,” En Dwi interrupted. “Odin is short on money and wants a cash grab, am I right or am I right?”

For a moment Odin just stared at the man, feeling the unmistakable urge to strangle him.

“You might not be wrong,” Odin admitted after a brief pause. “Our projects hold a lot of potential. We will revolutionize the industry and once we do, you’ll be sure to profit from your investment.”

“Hm,” En Dwi was no longer looking at Odin, instead his gaze had drifted to look into the crowd in front of them. “You know, I’m not much of a delayed gratification guy. I’d like my reward for the risk I’m taking to bit more…instantaneously.”

Odin looked at En Dwi in disbelief. 

Fear, a foreign feeling to Odin, started bubbling up inside of him. En Dwi knew that he could ask for anything in the position he was in, that, he could afford to, because if Odin could have asked literally anyone else, he would have, and they both knew.

Only within the following seconds of silence, Odin followed En Dwi’s gaze, his own eyes widening in shock when he saw that it was resting on his sons, who stood in the middle of the room, chatting with some of his business partner’s. 

Thor supplied the smiles and the small talk, while Loki delivered the facts and did the arguing. 

Odin’s mouth went dry and a knot formed in his chest, but he kept his expression neutral.

“Who’s that?” En Dwi asked, the superficial innocence of the statement not enough to fool Odin. One of the things that he had learned about the man while they were in college, was that his sexual appetite was insatiable and the predatory tone in his voice was unmistakable.

“They’re my sons,” Odin said, voice hard as stone.

“The cute raven-haired twink is your son?” En Dwi looked back at Odin with a lifted brow.

Odin blinked a few times. And then things became obvious to him. And the very first thing he felt was…relief.

Thor was safe. This was about Loki.

“Adopted,” Odin answered curtly.

“Oh, adopted, that would make a lot of sense,” En Dwi nodded and took a sip of his brightly coloured drink. “What’s his name?”

“Loki.”

“Hm, Loki. Lokiii, Lo-Lo, Ki-Ki…” The man tested the name on his tongue, then nodded in approval. “How old?”

“Seventeen.”

“Hmm, seventeen, yes, yes. Does he get fucked a lot?”

Odin almost choked, at the sudden vulgar twist to their conversation, but En Dwi either didn’t notice or didn’t care, because he was still just staring at Loki.

“No,” Odin replied as a matter of fact. “He puts all of his efforts into studying. He’s not exactly sociable. Never even had a date.”

“Aww, is it to make daddy love him? Poor guy, if only he knew that it’s no use…” En Dwi shot him a knowing smile. His gleaming eyes seemed to be able to burn a hole into Odin’s skull, to look within and see the deepest truths lurking there, an ability that had only fuelled his hatred towards En Dwi. 

But En Dwi was right. The truth was, Odin didn’t love Loki. He never did. Never would.

The boy had always felt like a stranger to him, trespassing in his home, swallowing up time, money, and energy that he had no right to. He was no son to Odin, not like Thor was, no matter how often Frigga claimed that his biological heritage made no difference. 

“So, he’s a virgin?” En Dwi asked conversationally, his cocktail glass resting against his lower lip as he leered at Loki with a darkened gaze. 

“Yes.” 

At that, En Dwi honest to god _groaned_ while sitting right next to Odin, ignoring the man’s disgusted look.

“I suppose twenty million would suffice for the financial boost you imagined?”

The prior disgust was wiped off of Odin’s face completely, replaced with a look of utter disbelief. That was more than he would have ever dared to ask for. It was all they needed and then some more.

“Yes,” Odin said, his voice suddenly rather dry. “That would be perfect.”

“Coolio. I’ll be going to my room now. To write the check,” En Dwi emptied the bright purple liquid from his cocktail glass and then placed it on the counter. “Your cute little step-son can come to pick it up, room number 718. But he shouldn’t let me wait for too long, or else I might assume that you don’t want the deal anymore, you get me?”

En Dwi winked at Odin, the unnerving grin still stretching his lips, before he got off his chair and sauntered towards the elevator, a natural confidence in his movements like he already knew that he was going to get what he wanted.

He was right of course. As always god damned En Dwi was right.

And as much as Odin would have liked to deny him, for no other reason than to prove that not everything in the world belonged to him, that he had miscalculated just this one time- he had already made his decision. 

The deal was simply too good to pass up on. Too good to even consider not to accept it.

And as he looked at his adopted son and searched his soul for anything telling him that he shouldn’t, he found nothing there. Only a cold calculating dispassion.

For a moment Odin was shocked at himself, that he felt no emotion towards the person that he had seen grow up right next to his own son. 

But then he imagined Loki and his unnerving pranks, his freak-outs, and tantrums, his bad influence on Thor, the strain he put on the family with his permanent craving for attention, and his mischievous mind. Odin was sure that Loki was responsible for at least half of the wrinkles on his wife’s face, from all the worrying he had made her do. 

Never grateful for what he got, always asking for more, more, more.

With all the trouble he had caused, he might as well be useful for once. 

Without thinking about it any longer, Odin took his phone from his suit jacket and sent a quick message to Loki, asking him to come meet him at the bar.

Without Thor. 

The message was opened mere seconds after it had been sent and from across the room, Odin caught the disbelieving look on his stepson’s face, as he read what Odin had sent him and immediately excused himself from the conversation.

Thor wanted to come along at first, but Odin watched as Loki convinced his stepbrother to stay where he was, before he made his way over to the bar with quick, long strides, still clutching to his phone. 

Odin turned back around to the barkeeper, didn’t want Loki to see that he had been watching him, and ordered two scotch. Then decided to make them double.

“Father?” 

Odin heard the voice behind his shoulder, a little bit higher than Loki’s usual tone, a little breathless, and when he turned towards him, he saw that there was a cautious glimmer in his green eyes, like he didn’t quite trust his estranged father’s sudden interest in him.

Odin had to begrudgingly admit that Loki was smarter than his son, not trusting everyone blindly the way Thor did. 

He would have to be clever, to get Loki to play along.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Loki asked, holding out his phone with the chat opened like he needed to prove that he had a right to be here. 

“Have a seat,” Odin told him gesturing to the barstool beside his and turned away as Loki sat down on it, fidgeting with his phone, his disbelieving, yet adoring gaze still on him. His fingernails were painted a glossy black, like a woman’s, even though he knew exactly that Odin hated it. A fresh wave of anger towards his adopted son welled up within Odin. 

What his business partners must think of him, that he was raising an emasculated boy, who insisted on painting his nails like a girl? At least Thor was right next to him, canceling his younger brother out and proving that Odin wasn’t a complete failure of a father.

“What is it?” Loki continued to ask impatiently, and there it was again, the weary annoyance, the slow-burning dislike, Odin had held for his adopted son for so long. 

It was at that moment that the barkeeper arrived with their drinks but upon seeing Loki, he stopped in his tracks, eyeing the teen suspiciously, opening his mouth, probably to ask for ID but Odin interrupted him.

“They’re for me,” He said, shooting the barkeeper a warning look, which the man seemed to take all-too seriously. He put the glasses down in front of them, without any further questions, probably deciding a teen drinking some whiskey wasn't worth losing his job.

Odin picked up both glasses, keeping one for himself and handing the other to Loki, who accepted it quietly, though his eyes were large with confusion and careful hope. 

“Let’s drink,” He told Loki, forcing a brief smile. “And don’t tell your mother about this.”

An unsure, hopeful little smile blossomed on Loki’s thin lips in return. A shared secret, just between them. Loki seemed to love the idea of having that special bond between them. Loved it so much, that he didn’t think too hard about why Odin let him come close all of a sudden, after years of keeping him at a distance.

Odin brought the glass to his lips and took a few large gulps, watching as Loki tried and failed to do the same. 

Loki had to put the glass down after the first gulp, gasping for air and stifling a cough, as the liquid burnt on its way down his tender throat. 

But Odin was relentless.

“Come on, you’re not quitting on met yet,” Odin looked at Loki with disapproval that came all too naturally. “You’re a man, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Loki’s cheeks heated, not just from the alcohol but also in defiant shame. He brought the glass up once more, this time prepared for the unpleasant taste and the intense burn that followed, and forced himself to empty the entire thing in just a few large gulps, then quickly looked at Odin, emerald eyes sparkling with tears, hoping to see some pride or at least approval on his father's face.

To sate his hunger, Odin nodded his head in feigned acknowledgment, making his son beam.

“So, what did you want to talk about father?” Loki asked for the third time, which just made Odin so incredibly annoyed with him, that for a brief moment, he felt a wicked sense of anticipation, thinking about what Loki was about to get into. 

But no. That was wrong. 

This was just business. Nothing more nothing less.

“You know, the company is struggling financially,” Odin finally answered Loki’s insistent question, lowering his voice as he did so.

The expression on Loki’s face quickly turned into one of solemn understanding, eager to show Odin that he was capable of grasping the gravity of the situation. 

“There’s an unpleasant situation ahead of us. In the worst case, we will not only lose the company but also go into debt. Don’t tell your mother, or your brother about this, they don’t know,” Odin went on, looking at Loki as the boy nodded earnestly, clearly taking pleasure in the fact that he was the one his father trusted to share this information with.

“I swear, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Good. Because we might be able to not only avoid that rough patch entirely, but we could even make an immense profit and secure our place as one of the most powerful tech companies worldwide. Better, bigger, and more powerful than ever.”

“And what do we need to do to get there?” Loki asked. The alcohol had already gotten to his head. Odin could tell by the way that the healthy distrust Loki had held towards him during the beginning of the conversation seemed to have fully dissipated, leaving room only for his eagerness to please.

“We need money, to sustain our projects for just a while longer before we’ll be able to profit off of them. I’ve just been talking to a man, who is willing to give us the money to do so. But I fear I haven’t been able to fully convince him yet. It’s why I decided to send you to talk to him again. You know everything about the company, you’re charming and good with words,” Odin watched as Loki’s mouth gaped at the unexpected praise, but the boy seemed to thirst for these words, like a man lost in a desert.

“You’re the only one I can trust to secure this deal. You can do this, right?”

“Of course!” Loki hurried to say, hungry for the opportunity to prove himself. “I promise you. I’ll get the deal.”

“You better. I expect you to do your best. Don’t bother coming back home if you fail.”

For a moment they looked at each other, Odin’s gaze hard as stone, as Loki’s face fell- but then Odin laughed, clasping Loki’s shoulder, playing the statement off as a mere joke, though both of them knew that there was more than a grain of truth within it.

“I know you won’t of course.”

“I swear. I swear I can do this I won’t disappoint you,” Loki promised his eagerness almost bordering desperation now, at which Odin only nodded slowly.

“So,” Loki cleared his throat, sitting up straighter. “Where do I need to go?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some tags, I recommend you check them out before reading!

Loki’s heart was beating quickly, excitedly, as the elevator transported him up, to the highest level of the hotel.

The upward movement was making him dizzy. The alcohol had gotten to his head embarrassingly quickly and was having more of an effect than Loki would like to admit. His cheeks had heated up and were coloured in a rosy hue, while everything around him had grown a little hazy. 

But he was grateful for the confidence boost the drink had given him, the Norns knew he would need it.

After all Odin had trusted _him_ to save the company. He didn’t send Thor or any of his higher-up employees, because he felt that Loki was the best person for the job, the best person to represent the company and its interests.

It was exhilarating, completely out of nowhere, and yet not fully surprising.

After all, Loki had been working his ass off, reading boring business reports whenever he was done with his schoolwork and educating himself about the company’s latest inventions as well as news on what their competition was up to.

It was about time that Odin noticed his efforts, which always seemed to pale next to Thor’s sheer level of charisma. 

Until now, Loki had always believed that Thor was bound to become CEO one day, with the way their father obviously favoured him, regardless of his actual skill. He was after all Odin’s actual son, his true heir.

But maybe Loki had miscalculated. Maybe Odin did see his potential after all and was now giving him the chance to prove it. The fact that Thor was completely out of the race for once, filled Loki with glee, that could only be born out of lifelong envy. 

The elevator doors opened soundlessly, and Loki stepped outside into the corridor, smiling as he thought about Thor, who was still in the lobby, completely oblivious to everything. Not even deemed trustworthy enough to know what was happening. 

The plush carpet muffled Loki’s steps as he walked further down, the numbers steadily rising left and right. 714,715,716,717…718.

He stopped in front of the door, which didn’t look any different from all the other doors that he had passed but he knew that within this room, was an opportunity he was only going to get this one time in his life. 

The deep breath Loki drew into his lungs came out somewhat shaky and there was a slight tremble to his hand, as he brought it up preparing to knock on the door. 

For a moment the fear was close to getting the better of him and he hesitated, a tiny voice in his head begging him to turn around and run away, back to the lobby, back to Thor where he was safe.

But there was no turning back now. This was the chance he had longed for, for so many years of his young life.

With another deep breath, Loki knocked twice, before he took a step away from the door, his heart hammering wildly in his chest.

For a few seconds, there was no response, and he was just about to knock again, when the door opened, caught awkwardly mid-movement by the tall man that had appeared in front of him. 

Loki took in the man’s unusual appearance for a moment, the silver hair that was sticking upward in a gravity-defying hairstyle, the loose pants he wore were an offending bright turquoise and the red silk kimono was only loosely tied around his hips, leaving the man’s tan chest almost completely on display. 

“Mister Gast?” Loki asked unsurely, half expecting that he had accidentally knocked on the wrong door, but the man’s bright smile told him that he had been expecting him. 

“Loki!” The man opened the door further with an inviting gesture. “Come on in, come on in, took you long enough to get here.”

“I came here as soon as my father told me to,” Loki said defensively as he stepped into the room. 

Well, it wasn’t a room, but rather a suite. To his left, he passed a large bathroom, while on his right a door opened to a luxurious bedroom, while straight ahead was a tastefully decorated living room, with a fireplace in the middle of it, while a large window front revealed the expansive balcony outside. 

“Of course, you did sweetheart, of course, you did!” En Dwi assured, as he closed the door behind Loki and then walked up to him, to lie his arms around the young man’s shoulder, naturally like there was nothing unusual about the sudden closeness.

Loki tensed instantly at the unexpected contact, but he didn’t dare to tell the man to back off. After all, he couldn’t ruin all of his chances by being rude from the very beginning- and it would be rude since the man was probably just trying to be friendly. 

“Come on, have a seat,” The man said, as he directed Loki to sit down on the couch. “Anything to drink?”

“A glass of water please,” Loki responded, shrugging his shoulders, as though to get rid of the feeling of Gast’s hand resting there. The following laughter took Loki by surprise and he looked up at the older man with a puzzled expression.

“Why are you here Loki?” En Dwi asked, obviously amused.

“I’m here to tell you about our business,” Loki lifted his chin and straightened his back. Did his best to appear mature and serious. “I’m here to have a deal with you.”

“Oh, a business deal!” Gast lifted both brows, still looking at Loki like there had been a joke that went completely over his head. “Let me tell you, darling, you don’t drink water while talking business. You’re new to this, aren’t you?”

“No. I’m not, I just…is it possible to get a glass of champagne then?” 

“Of course, it’s possible, an excellent choice my gorgeous,” Gast winked at him, before he turned towards the small fridge in the corner of the room, taking a heavy-looking bottle out of it, as well as two delicate glasses, which he put down on the table in front of the couch.

He sat down uncomfortably close to Loki, but once more the young man didn’t find the courage to say anything or to even shift away. He already felt like he was acting stupid, painfully reminded of the fact that he had no idea about how to have this kind of conversation. The worst that could happen, was to appear clueless or rude and to ruin the deal.

The man opened the champagne bottle, far less carefully than Loki was used to from the staff, that was usually responsible for pouring the drinks, causing the cork to fly across the room with a startling bang and the cool liquid to bubble over, spilling all over Loki’s jacket. 

Loki gasped in surprise and shock, as he looked down at his suit, which was now positively soaked in the foaming liquid. It had been his best, he had bought it just a week ago, specifically for tonight-

“Oops! Sorry, sorry, I always get so carried away the pop it just…I get too excited,” The man quickly apologized, though Loki didn’t hear any kind of genuine regret in the man’s voice. “Just take off the jacket, before you stain the couch, that’s it, sweetheart.”

Gast helped him to ease out of the jacket, then threw it carelessly to the floor.

“That’s better anyway. You can stand to loosen up a little. Of course, you look very cute and preppy in that suit of yours…but we’re here to have fun, right?”

“We’re here to talk about business,” Loki corrected, as he took the tulip-shaped glass En Dwi had just filled to the brim with the champagne that was still left in the bottle. He took a large gulp from it, the sparkling liquid only tasting of static as he swallowed it down. 

“Oh, I don’t like to keep business and pleasure separate. A mix of both is always the best, don’t you think?” En Dwi’s voice lowered, something dark creeping into his tone, which Loki recognized as lust for the first time this evening, making panic crawl up his throat. 

With those words En Dwi lied a possessive hand on Loki’s knee, seemingly delighting in the way it made the young man shift uncomfortably. 

Meanwhile, Loki’s prior nervousness had morphed into actual fear as he became more and more aware of the nature of the situation, that he unexpectantly found himself in. 

“Mister Gast, could we please keep this professional?” Loki asked, intending for his voice to sound firm and decisive but instead, the words came out as a desperate plea, that only seemed to be endearing to En Dwi, who smiled back at Loki, sickly sweet. 

“Or what? Didn’t know you were allergic to a little fun,” En Dwi chuckled, moving his hand to stroke up and down Loki’s thigh. “You’re free to leave of course. Tell your daddy that you choose to ruin the company because you’re too precious to get out of your comfort zone. I’m sure he’ll understand that, huh?”

“Mister Gast please…” Loki’s voice had turned to a whisper, his gaze fluttering downward, breath frozen in his lungs, as he waited for this moment to just pass by. It had to be a joke. A business tactic to make him squirm. This couldn’t be happening to him. Not really.

“Let me be honest with you princess. Without a pretty face like yours attached to the deal, I’d never even consider it. Your father thinks he’s the big shit because he’s kinda ahead of the game in Europe. But I operate internationally, baby. There are dozens of more promising businesses to invest in, all over the world. I could be in Tokyo right now, chatting with people who would laugh at everything your daddy has ever done.”

Loki’s body had frozen as he listened to the man, the blood drained from his face, his sluggish brain struggling to keep up with the implications of what En Dwi was saying but ultimately it was all too clear: En Dwi had nothing to gain from this deal, while Loki’s family had everything to lose.

And the only way to make Gast agree to the transaction despite those facts was to let him do as he pleased.

A feeling of powerlessness, as he had never before experienced it, surged through Loki and his chest constricted painfully, as though he was trapped underwater.

There was no way out. 

Gast had probably been lying to Odin, feigning interest in the projects and Odin had believed him, unsuspectingly sending his son to meet up with this…this monster of a man. 

Because Odin would never do this on purpose. Loki couldn’t even allow himself to think that thought. 

But if he left now, he would be to blame if they lost the company. 

Loki tried to imagine himself telling his father what had happened, and he tried to picture that Odin would react with understanding and righteous outrage towards En Dwi, but the picture felt hollow and fake. 

Deep down he knew that Odin would put the blame on him, for choosing to let his family down, when he had had the opportunity to save them. The discomfort and the pain of this situation would only last for tonight, whereas the loss of the company would haunt them forever, making Loki nothing short of egoistic if he were to leave now.

And maybe, by sacrificing himself, he could prove his love and his loyalty. Maybe then he’d actually start to feel like he belonged in the house that was supposed to be his home.

The thoughts tumbled through Loki’s drunk brain, as En Dwi’s hand moved higher up, towards his crotch, stroking his hip bone through the fabric of his pants.

“What are you thinking Loki?” En Dwi asked, his voice low, as he moved in close enough for his breath to ghost across Loki’s throat. “You just looked like your mind was going at a hundred miles per hour.”

“If I-“ Loki’s voice cracked, forcing him to start over. “If I…you’ll write the check?”

“Oh my, you really are a virgin, you can’t even say it out loud, how cute!” 

Loki stiffened at that statement, his breath catching in his throat.

“How do you know?” He gasped out, leaning away from En Dwi as far as he could, to catch a look at his face. But the man’s expression betrayed nothing. An empty smile brightened up his handsome features and his amber eyes burnt into Loki’s, making the younger lower his gaze in discomfort.

“You just give off that kind of vibe. Thanks for confirming my suspicion,” En Dwi chuckled as Loki flushed in shame and bit down on his lower lip to keep it from trembling. “But to answer your question, of course, I’ll write the check. Once I’m done _fucking_ you.”

The man put special emphasis on the word, knowing that the obscenity would make Loki even more uncomfortable and he was rewarded by a barely audible little whimper, coming from the back of Loki’s throat, as he let his head hang low. 

“Come on now sweetheart, now that we’ve got everything settled, go ahead and take off your shirt. I promise I’ll go nice and slow with everything.”

Loki dared to look up at En Dwi once more, a look of fundamental betrayal obvious on his face, his lip pink and plump from having been bitten down on. However, Loki was unaware, that instead of maybe making the man feel some semblance of pity for him, the pitiful expression on his face only made En Dwi’s cock twitch under his robe. 

Loki’s fingers were moving automatically, as he went ahead to open the buttons of his shirt, but his fingertips were numb, much like the rest of his body, which made undressing that much more of a struggle, especially with En Dwi’s burning gaze on him, which took in every sliver of pale skin revealed to him, fuelling the anxiety that already consumed Loki.

As soon as the last button was opened, En Dwi’s hands were on his shoulders, to slip the piece of clothing down Loki’s arm, leaving his upper body exposed. Goosebumps immediately spread across Loki’s moonlight skin, despite the warmth of the fire nearby and he flinched as En Dwi reached out to chase them away with his flat hands, tracing the shape of Loki’s arms, his chest, brushing over his dusky pink nipples with a groan of delight. 

“So, tell me Loki,” En Dwi began, as he traced Loki’s abdomen with one finger, drawing little shapes on it with his index finger, watching Loki as he forced himself to stay still. “You’ve really never had sex? You’re far too pretty. What’s the most you’ve ever done with another person?” 

“Once I…during a party. I kissed a boy,” Loki’s voice sounded like it might crack, but he went on, making En Dwi hum in acknowledgment. “He asked me to- to suck him off. But I said no.”

“Hmm, good boy,” En Dwi unexpectedly twisted one of Loki’s nipples between his fingertips, adding enough pressure to make it hurt. Loki gasped in pain and shock, pressing his bare back against the couch’s backrest but did nothing more to get away. A good boy indeed. “And- ha, funny question. If _I_ were to ask you to suck me off? Would you deny me as well?”

Tears welled up in Loki’s eyes and En Dwi watched their glossy sheen, on the young man’s emerald iris, before Loki closed his lids, making the tear fall, tracing a silvery line across his cheek.

“…no.”

En Dwi let go of the nipple, drawing a sigh of short-lived relief from Loki to instead use his finger to undo the knot keeping his robe closed and free his half-hard cock from pants.

“Well, if that’s the case, go ahead,” En Dwi gave his dick a few loose strokes, watching as Loki’s stiff body slowly moved into action, slipping off the couch and onto his knees, moving to kneel in between En Dwi’s spread thighs. 

The sight made En Dwi’s cock twitch excitedly in his hands, but it was the little sniffle, as Loki wiped fresh tears from his eyes, that made the first drop of pre-come leak from its angry red tip, just as a hungry moan left En Dwi’s chest. 

“I’ll give you a little blowjob lesson then. You’ll be amazing, your lips look like they’re perfect for sucking cock, so don’t you worry darling. Just put the head in your mouth, suck it like you would a lollipop.”

Much to En Dwi’s delight, the teen obeyed, with barely a moment of hesitation, wrapping his thin lips around the man’s shaft, whimpering pitifully as he forced himself to suck on it. The feeling was delightful.

Loki’s narrow hand was resting on En Dwi’s knee, to give himself something to hold on to, as his velvety tongue swirled around the smooth head of his cock, drawing a deep groan from the man, has his dick spasmed inside the teen's mouth. 

Both Loki’s inexperience, his discomfort as well as his shameful willingness to please the man, who held his family’s future in his hands, were all obvious in the way he moved, in the small desperate noises coming from the back of his throat, vibrating against En Dwi’s dick.

“That’s it, baby,” En Dwi told him encouragingly, running his fingers through the ebony hair. “You’re a natural. Made for sucking cock, your daddy is lucky he’s got a sweet little slut like you. Just keep going. Now get some more into your throat. Use your tongue- yesss…”

En Dwi groaned with lust as Loki struggled to take him deeper, making himself choke and drool in the process but never withdrawing, probably too worried that it might displease En Dwi and subsequently his father. Loki's desire to please was probably instilled in him for many, many years, giving En Dwi an easy time now.

“Just breathe through your nose. Use your tongue, darling…it’s okay you can cry. Feels so nice around me,” En Dwi instructed Loki, his fingers now gripping the inky strands of his hair more tightly, making the teen moan in discomfort around his cock. 

For a few minutes, En Dwi just enjoyed the sensation, enjoyed the view of Loki’s tear-wet lashes against his ruddy cheeks, the jet black curls brushing over his milky white shoulders, his back bowed submissively- it was perfect. 

But after a while, when En Dwi felt himself getting too close, he gave Loki an order to stop sucking, which the boy only obeyed too eagerly. His pretty face was twisted by unmistakable disgust, wet with tears and spit and he didn’t hesitate to reach for his glass of champagne to wash the taste of precome out of his mouth.

But En Dwi playfully kicked his hand away from the glass, delighting in the indignant look on Loki’s face.

“Not a fan of the taste?” En Dwi asked, lifting a brow, reaching out to trace Loki’s sharp jawline with his fingers, then gripped his chin, to make the pretty little creature look at him. “I wish I could come into your mouth. But unfortunately, my stamina isn’t as reliable as it once was, and I’d kick myself if I wasn’t able to fuck you first.”

Loki shuddered and gulped while looking up at him.

“Take off the rest of your clothes, will you babe? They’re starting to get in the way.”

Slowly, Loki unfolded himself from his kneeling position, moving to stand up, only to aimlessly stand in the middle of the room for a few seconds, looking completely lost.

En Dwi watched in amusement as Loki’s gaze flickered towards the door, planning his escape, only to drop back down in defeat, as he remembered all the reasons that had convinced him to stay in the first place.

“All of it?” He finally asked, briefly meeting En Dwi’s eyes, to shoot him a pleading look.

Poor thing. How could Odin hold such a strong dislike towards someone so adorable and sweet? 

“Yes, darling, all of it. I want to see all of you, you’re far too beautiful for me to miss out on anything.”

Loki flushed, perhaps in shame, in rage…or maybe because he enjoyed being praised. With a dad like this, it wouldn’t be a surprise, if the poor boy craved affirmation. 

When Loki began to undress, his movements were stiff, nothing like the effortless elegance En Dwi had seen him move with over the course of the evening, but he found his utter lack of grace rather endearing, so he just lazily stroked his cock, while watching Loki struggle with his shoelaces and the buttons keeping his pants up, before he finally stood in front of him, beautifully naked and flushing down to his chest with embarrassment.

“Wow- now that’s- that’s just beautiful,” En Dwi said, watching the colour on Loki’s face turn a deeper red. “You look stunning. Did anyone ever tell you that?”

“…not so much,” Loki admitted hoarsely.

“Not so much?! Baby, Loki, you’re an angel. I- honestly, I struggle to believe that you’re really still a virgin. Can’t believe no one’s tried to get into _that_ -“ En Dwi gestured towards Loki’s body. “Tell me, have you ever fingered yourself?”

The shock on Loki’s face was evident as he was called out on what he probably believed to be his deepest, most intimate secret.

“No.”

En Dwi laughed. The little slut really thought he could still lie to him about this.

“I’m not sure I buy this, sweetheart. Don’t tell me you don’t lie awake at night, when it’s all dark and everyone’s asleep, and push your pretty fingers into your cute little hole, biting the pillow to keep from moaning, while wondering what it would like to be filled by a real cock.”

Loki’s face said it all, the way he gasped quietly, before lowering his head to hide his expression. En Dwi grinned, satisfied. Looked like he had gotten it right to the very details.

“Come on then, you’ll see. Just get up on the couch, face down, ass up, just as you’ve practiced in your room.”

A wet little sob clawed its way out of Loki’s chest and the teen wiped harshly over his eyes as he started moving, doing exactly as he had been ordered to. Poor thing. 

En Dwi shifted so that he was sitting right behind him, with a perfect view of that pert little ass. Oh, how he just wanted to slam inside of that lithe body- but then a wicked idea crossed his mind, one that gave him enough of a reason to be patient.

As he ran his hands across Loki’s butt, his soft thighs, and back up again, watching the shivers even those simple touches drew from the teen, he was struck by the extent of his inexperience. No one had touched him like this before and the surge of power it gave En Dwi was dizzying. 

Everything he did to the poor guy, he’d be the first one to do it, which was enough of a reason to do as much as he could to him.

With his thumbs he spread Loki’s cheeks, giving an appreciative sound when he saw the little pucker twitch, as though it was wanting to hide from him. From above came a weak little moan, which turned into a shocked gasp, the moment En Dwi brought his lips to Loki’s hole, licking and sucking eagerly.

Loki was fully taken aback by the sensation and it took a few moments of confused pleasure for him to understand what was happening to him, then he dropped his head against his forearms and released a quiet whimper. Poor little darling probably struggled to not enjoy himself.

It was useless of course. Loki responded so beautifully, his body opening up to the sensation like a flower blooming for the first time. As En Dwi worked one finger after the other into Loki’s eager hole, all while still nibbling and sucking at his stretched rim, Loki’s whimpers turned into needy moans, that he couldn’t hold back, despite the shame they doubtlessly caused him.

It wasn’t long at all before En Dwi was satisfied with the stretch and withdrew, to see that Loki’s cock was half hard and heavy between his legs. 

He grabbed it, giving it a firm squeeze, which made Loki cry out dramatically.

“Looks like someone enjoys being eaten out,” En Dwi pointed out, fondling Loki’s balls with his thumb, drawing a satisfying full-body shiver from the young man. “But now for the main event.”

En Dwi let go of Loki’s genitals and moved up on his knees as well, to line up his cock with Loki’s stretched and glistening hole, which looked all too inviting. He grabbed Loki’s neck with one hand to hold him in place while using the other to guide his dick towards Loki’s hole.

He pushed in, relishing in Loki’s moans and gasps, as he was being split open by a cock much bigger than anything he’s ever taken before.

Just the thought of reaching into Loki, touching places that he didn’t even know could be touched yet, made En Dwi groan pleasurably. 

There was still some resistance, as Loki’s inexperienced body fought the intrusion, instinctively trying to push it out, making everything that much harder on Loki and that much more enjoyable for En Dwi, as he bullied his way inside that tight heat with sharp little thrusts, disregarding Loki’s wet sobs, that slipped out in between the moans.

En Dwi had to stop there, to not spill too quickly and soothingly stroked Loki’s flank, before letting his hand slip down lower towards Loki’s cock, which was still hard.

“Oh, you’re really into this huh?” En Dwi laughed, as he gave Loki’s dick a few strokes, making the younger cry out like he was in agony- but of course, En Dwi knew better. “Come on now, I’m not judging. You can go ahead and have some fun I won’t tell anyone you liked it.”

He leaned forward, brushing Loki’s midnight hair aside to nibble on his ear, as he began to move in shallow thrusts, building up a steady rhythm. 

“Noo…” Loki whimpered, truly pitifully, as sobs shook his voice. “No, I don’t…I don’t like this.”

“Hm. Your pretty mouth just keeps on lying. But I’m sure I can make you come just from getting fucked.” 

Beneath him, Loki tensed which made his hole grip En Dwi deliciously tight, resulting in a pleased moan from the man.

Of course, a no-hands orgasm was pretty ambitious…but why not take the risk? Loki had reacted so beautifully to just the idea of it.

En Dwi moved back then, gripping Loki’s hips with both hands, and started on a different kind of rhythm, deeper and harder than before, specifically aiming for his prostate.

It didn’t take long, En Dwi was experienced after all, and when he did hit the sweet spot, a moan shockingly loud left Loki and his hips involuntarily pressed back, quietly begging for more.

He fucked in again, at the same angle and the reaction was instant. Loki arched his back, offering himself up to the pleasure, as the intensity of the sensation washed through him. 

En Dwi grinned to himself, tightening his grip on Loki, to press bruises into the pale skin, leaving a visible reminder for the days to come. Not that it would be necessary. Loki would feel this fucking for quite a while. And he would remember En Dwi forever, long after the soreness had faded away and the bruises had paled, that much was for sure. He would think of him, every time he fucked someone, and that was the most beautiful way to be remembered, that En Dwi could picture.

To his own surprise, Loki was incredibly responsive to the stimulation and his body built up a blinding orgasm in response to the constant assault on his prostate. Loki shivered and moaned as he came with an intensity that was almost shocking to En Dwi if it wasn’t also so damn hot.

The sounds, as he fucked the teen through his orgasm, that slowly turned into soft whimpers as his body became too sensitive, were so sweet that En Dwi reached his own climax not long after, collapsing on top of Loki, as he shot his load deeply within him, pushing it deeper still, with a few last, shallow thrusts, before his hips finally stilled.

He could feel the way Loki’s body moved, as he breathed, how the tension seeped out of him, making him turn limp and relaxed. 

But the peaceful moment didn’t last long. The silence was interrupted by weak little sobs that made Loki shake uncontrollably, jostling En Dwi on top of him.

En Dwi sighed, annoyed. 

He would have liked to stay buried within Loki for longer, but the ugly crying was a clear turn-off for him. 

And on top of that, he had business to attend to, he had scheduled a call with a Hong Kong trading partner within the next hour. 

He slapped Loki’s ass appreciatively, before he pulled out of him, watching in fascination as his cum leaked out of the ruined hole. En Dwi pushed it back in with his thumb and slapped Loki again, to get him to tighten up again. 

“Now that was…that was really something, don’t you think?” En Dwi asked unnecessarily, never expecting an answer from Loki, who was still crying quietly. “You really were just the most perfect little slut. Now get dressed and I can give you your well-earned reward, to bring back to your daddy.”

En Dwi padded towards his desk, unbothered by his own nakedness to get his checkbook. As he searched for a pen and wrote down the amount of money, that he had promised Odin, he watched Loki get dressed. 

The teen’s movements were awkward, he couldn't get the pitiful sniffles under control and had to stop to wipe over his eyes every now and again to keep the tears from blurring his vision. 

En Dwi didn’t miss the way Loki emptied the champagne glass that still stood on the table once he had put on his pants. Then he filled it up again and downed the second one too, which seemed to calm him down enough to be able to close the buttons on his shirt in almost the correct order. 

But En Dwi wasn’t going to point out the flaw.

He liked the idea of Loki handing Odin, that old bastard, the check while looking visibly disheveled, well fucked, and teary-eyed. 

Just as Loki had put on his jacket, En Dwi walked up to him, to hand him the check he had written, which Loki accepted, grasping the single sheet of paper like it was his lifeline. He looked down at it, on the number with the many zeros but it didn't seem to lift his spirits.

Poor boy.

His eyes were sore and red-rimmed, his lips wonderfully puffy with the way he must have bitten down on them in a failed attempt to keep quiet, his hair tangled. He painted a beautiful picture of utter debauchery and that was even without knowing that cum was probably leaking out of his hole right this moment.

“Go run back to your daddy now, I bet he’ll be mighty proud of his son taking cock like a champ for the company.”

It was supposed to be encouraging, but Loki’s eyes only filled with more tears and he silently nodded his head, as his narrow shoulders shook with another quiet sob. 

It took a few moments before Loki seemed to understand that he could actually leave now and when he did, his legs moved on their own, with a small limp. 

Once he reached the door to the suite he opened it and left it without looking back at En Dwi, who was still watching him. He closed the door and then moved down the monotonous corridor he had walked past before with tear-blind eyes and a stinging pain in his ass. It felt like something deep within him had broken not just physically but mentally. His mind felt like it was scraped out, by something sharp and rusty, leaving it hollow and raw.

Loki realized too late that he had walked in the wrong direction, which forced him to turn around and pass En Dwi’s door once more, as he finally made his way to the elevator.

He pressed the button, grateful that the doors opened almost immediately, and he stepped inside, where he was assaulted by the hollowed-out look of his own reflection, which looked back at him from the large mirrors. Loki felt like it was a different person looking back at him and he realized then that he had been mistaken- he had told himself that the assault would only last for one evening, while the reward would accompany him for the rest of his life. 

But now he felt like that dull pain was here to stay, making its home deep within his chest, while the excited dreams he had had about the future on his way up now seemed exaggerated and unrealistic. 

Loki wasn’t able to hold his own gaze for long, just as his lower lip started shaking dangerously, he had to look away and instead pulled out his phone from his pocket, to see that Thor had messaged him about a dozen times.

But he ignored all of his brother's messages and instead opened the chat between himself and Odin.

 _I did it_ , Loki wrote with numb fingers. _Can I go home now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...things turned out bad, who could have guessed? 
> 
> However, I hope that you still liked the chapter, every comment I receive is literally priceless and makes the entire editing process so very much worth it, so feel free to share your thoughts! If there's still any mistakes left despite my editing, please forgive me!

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first part of a story that has been developing in my head for a while now! At first, I thought it was going to be just one chapter but I had to divide it into two.
> 
> I hope to be able to post the next one tomorrow or at least this weekend, so subscribe if you want a notification!
> 
> Also, I just love comments, they just brighten up my day, so I really hope to hear your thoughts and ideas!!!


End file.
